


Unconditional Love

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Post Reveal, SO MUCH FLUFF, adrien centric, father's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When only Chat Noir can calm down a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/gifts).



> This started out with the marichat tweak prompt I've done before, this was my other idea and I just went ahead and did it because someone really likes these xD Enjoy it~~

Adrien was still completely infatuated with Emma; he never thought he’d ever be capable of loving anyone as much as he loved Marinette, but here he was beaming at her like she was his most important treasure.

 

With her blonde hair and blue eyes, Emma was the perfect mix of her parents and honestly, her eyes were what he loved most about her - truthfully he just loved everything about her, from her little toe to her short hair. His love for her only seemed to grow with time, and he couldn’t be happier, for once in his life he was completely content and at peace.

 

It wasn’t all roses and rainbows though, she could be a very fussy baby, crying at odd hours of the night for no reason, making for two very grumpy parents in the morning because of lack of sleep. Adrien stepped up to the task most times, he knew Marinette needed her rest and deep down, he just loved spending time with her - no matter how frustrating it could sometimes be.

 

At first it took a long time to get her to calm down, he tried everything, from singing - big mistake, only made it worse, unless it was Marinette doing it - to dancing, to reading stories, it just didn’t work. Even sacrificing Plagg for her to play with didn’t help - Adrien was still suffering for that blunder, Plagg was even worse than Emma. 

 

Until one day after getting home from a patrol - still with his Chat Noir transformation - a very distressed Marinette had asked him to take Emma from her, which he promptly did. Marinette had thanked him with a quick kiss and left the two alone.

 

Her big blue eyes just stared at him, her boisterous cries quieting and her small hands making grabby motions towards his face. Apparently, the thing that worked best to calm her down was Chat Noir and luckily, Chat Noir happened to be her father. From then on, he used that to his advantage.

 

Which brought him to now; transformed as Chat Noir he held Emma in his arms, sobs turning into playful giggles as soon as he hugged her. Right away she grabbed his cat ears - her favorite part of his costume, with his tail coming in a solid second - and started playing with them; she was a bit rough on them but he didn’t mind. She tugged them, and rubbed, and pinched; comfortably descending into soft touches till she fell asleep in his arms. 

 

A wholesome smile on his face, Adrien tenderly kissed her forehead, lying her back to sleep. Still, he stood there for a bit, just watching her - he’d never get tired of this.

 

Two arms circled his waist, momentarily surprising him, “I’ll never get tired of that goofy smile on your face when you look at her. Or the unadulterated love you emanate for her.”

 

Turning around he hugged her back, “Is my Lady jealous?”

 

“Well, mon minou, it is quite lonely in  _ our _ bed, without you. But no, I’m not jealous. I’m happy.” Marinette smiled and pecked his lips, “Besides we have all the time in the world to be together, so you really should take this time with her, because when she becomes a teenager you won’t be so lucky.”

 

Groaning he hid his face on her soft neck, “Don’t remind me.”

 

Marinette caressed his mussed hair, eventually drifting towards his cat ears to gently rub them,  _ it felt so soothing _ .

 

“What is it with the Dupain-Cheng women and my cat ears?”

 

“They’re adorable,  _ you’re _ adorable. And they’re really soft to the touch, a very zen experience if I may say so.”

 

Adrien refrained from laughing too loudly - seeing as there was a literal sleeping baby next to them - and just gave a low chuckle, that may or may not have given Marinette tingles below her belly.

 

Marinette gingerly kissed him; just a touch of lips, with nothing but love and care passing between them. It wasn’t something passionate, but soft and tender, that meant so much more to them.

 

Leaning his forehead on hers, he took a deep breath, “I love you, my lady.”

 

“I love you too, Adrien.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
